The present disclosure relates generally to playsets and, more particularly, to playsets with pop-up structures.
Examples of fold-out, pop-up playsets, or more generally playsets with folding construction are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 243,873, 565,450, 930,108, 953,168, 990,918, 1,008,195, 1,258,788, 1,430,778, 1,551,666, 1,841,041, 1,844,816, 1,870,395, 1,819,932, 1,914,116, 1,992,618, 2,148,279, 2,221,267, 2,458,879, 2,475,471, 2,544,783, 2,648,847, 2,735,109, 2,872,753, 3,108,398, 3,182,420, 3,228,139, 4,030,235, 4,030,234, 4,070,789, 4,337,589, 4,139,967, 4,321,708, 4,130,284, 4,349,973, 4,349,983, 4,365,438, 4,536,162, 4,575,348, 4,657,612, 4,661,080, 4,712,673, 4,774,780, 4,793,006, 4,883,443, 4,898,404, 4,937,207, 4,964,249, 4,946,413, 4,985,935, 5,013,278, 5,019,010, 5,022,681, 5,049,078, 5,096,204, 5,104,124, 5,259,133, 5,293,706, 5,317,823, 5,356,155, 5,480,335, 5,542,870, 5,562,520, 5,613,612, 5,681,199, 5,682,199, 5,682,999, 5,738,221, 5,830,033, 5,839,937, 5,864,973, 5,931,099, 5,943,800, 5,961,149, 6,099,380, 6,146,238, 6,199,308, 6,203,017, 6,311,142, 6,554,685, 6,572,436, 6,725,588, 6,871,853, D258,323, RE26642; in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/0105143, 2002/0106969, 2003/0090060, 2003/0090062, 2003/0094757, 2004/0266316, 2005/0112985, 2005/0153630, 2006/0021905, 2006/0040582, and 2006/0099875; in a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/446,404, filed on Jun. 2, 2006 by James A. Knight, Julian Payne, Kwun Chung Mo, Alan Cheung, and Pitt Lau entitled FOLD-OUT PLAYSETS WITH POP-UP STRUCTURES; and in EP 555188A1, EP0647930B1, GB2159721A, GB2178331A, GB2178331A, GB2245251A, GB2295044A, GB2310421A, and WO 97/30912, the complete disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.